Cadenas
by Luna-Weasley87
Summary: Doce personajes. Conjunto de drabbles. Personajes: 1. Lucius Malfoy 2. Ron Weasley 3. Angelina Johnson 4. Severus Snape 5. Remus Lupin 6. Pansy Pakinson 7. Cho Chang 8. Luna Lovegod 9. Fred Weasley 10. Fleur Delacour 11. Rubeus Hagrid 12. Lil
1. Castigo

Aquella tarde Pansy Parkinson había sido castigada a ayudar a recoger leña a Rubeus Hagrid, la cual servía para hacer hogueras en esas frías clases de invierno que debían pasar al pie del Bosque Prohibido.

La muchacha estaba visiblemente enfadada por el hecho de que a ella fuese quien tuviese que ayudar a aquel gigante al que tan poco aprecio tenía, y todo por haber provocado una discusión no muy agradable con esa sangre sucia de Granger.

Hagrid por su parte no tenía ningún problema en quien fuera quien le ayudara, es más, tampoco necesitaba su ayuda, pero si la profesora McGonagall había ordenado que la señorita Parkinson fuera con él debía hacer caso, sobre todo al enterarse del por qué del castigo, tenía mucho aprecio a Hermione y no le pareció bien lo que la Slytherin había dicho de ella.

Pansy llegó hasta la cabaña del guardabosques de muy mal humor. Allí se encontraba aquel gigantesco hombre armado con una ballesta y acompañado de su leal perro Fang.

-¿Para qué vas armado? – Preguntó Pansy con recelo, no tenía excesivas ganas de tener encontronazos con ninguno de los seres que habitaban el Bosque Prohibido.

-Nunca hay que entrar en el bosque sin protección – explicó amistosamente Hagrid mientras revisaba una cesta en la cual deberían ir las ramas de leña que recogiesen -, hay muchos peligros allí dentro.

-¿Y no nos podemos limitar a recoger la leña de los árboles de la linde del bosque? – Pansy se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa, no sabía por qué pero parecía que ese hombre quería que pasara miedo.

-No, para nada, la mejor leña para hacer fuego se encuentra un poco más adentro. Además, si vas conmigo o con Fang no tienes nada que temer.

Pansy bufó, pero pensó que no debía meterse en más líos por ese día, así que se armó de todo el valor posible y se encaminó hacia el bosque detrás del profesor, el cual iba sonriendo. Realmente la leña era absolutamente igual en cualquier lado del bosque, pero esa pequeña diablilla había disgustado a Hermione, y quería que al menos tuviera un castigo en el que también pudiera vengarse por su joven amiga.


	2. La clase de pociones

Avanzó con paso firme por el pasillo que dejaban los pupitres en su clase. Nubes de humo se alzaban de los calderos que los alumnos tenían enfrente de ellos. Y de pronto sintió calor, mucho calor, nunca le había pasado aquello mientras impartía una clase y no sabía por qué le pasaba en ese momento; decidió quitarse la capa de su túnica, al menos eso aliviaría algo el calor que sentía. Sus alumnos le miraron un poco extrañados pero al fin y al cabo, tampoco era nada del otro mundo, por lo que optaron por seguir haciendo la poción que Severus Snape les estaba enseñando aquel día.

De pronto el calor volvió a su cuerpo, insistente, gotas de sudor surcaban sus facciones y resbalaban hasta perderse por dentro de su camisa, hacia su pecho. ¿Por qué estaría tan acalorado? Lo ignoraba. Pensó en no darle mayor importancia, quizá sólo fuera su mente que le jugaba malas pasadas.

Y entonces una de sus alumnas comenzó a fijarse más en él. Parecía como si estuviera musculazo, quizá tantos años removiendo pociones habían conseguido darle esos bíceps que ella creía atisbar tras su ropa; quizá sólo fuesen los vapores de las pociones que la hacían ver borroso, incluso podrían hacerla alucinar. Pero estaba prácticamente segura de que no se lo estaba imaginado, Snape tenía unos brazos marmóreos y formidables.

El profesor cayó en la cuenta de que esa alumna se le había quedado mirando fijamente, y él le dirigió una mirada de furia, penetrante y oscura, que hizo suspirar a la muchacha. ¿Pero qué le pasaba? Se estaba volviendo loca, se trataba de Snape, el profesor más odiado del colegio.

Severus por su parte no comprendía nada, esa niña le miraba de una forma muy ¿sugerente? Sí, se podría denominar así. Y desde luego él no lo entendía. Decidió dar media vuelta y no pensar más en ello, pero el calor regresó con más fuerza que antes, lo cual le hizo desprenderse de otra capa más de ropa. Y eso hizo las delicias de la tímida alumna que ya había dejado de lado la poción para deleitarse con la ancha espalda de su profesor, con sus fuertes brazos que soñaba que algún día pudieran rodearla firmemente.

Él volvió a fijarse en la muchacha que ahora parecía estar comiéndoselo con los ojos, como en años nadie le había mirado y realmente no lo entendía. Él nunca se había considerado ningún Adonis, y desde luego no iba a empezar a considerarlo ahora.

Decidió volver a vestirse, aunque el calor le agobiase, no se sentía cómodo con esa chica mirándole de esa manera.


	3. Un embarazo muy deseado

Drabble 3, ¿qué pasaría si 12 (Lily Luna Potter) embarazase a 8 (Luna Lonegood?)

Siempre había tenido mucho cariño a Luna Lovegood, la amiga de mis padres, a la que debo mi segundo nombre. Ella era mujer alegre y soñadora con un gran corazón, pero siempre tuvo una espinita. No había podido tener hijos por más que lo intentó y a pesar de estar felizmente casada con Rolf Scamander.

Al acabar mis estudios en Hogwarts me decidí por cursar la carrera de sanadora, me gustaba ayudar a la gente y no quería acabar con ninguna de las profesiones con las que habían terminado mis hermanos.

Cuando comencé con mis estudios me enteré de que había miles de pociones de las que nunca había oído hablar Hogwarts, pese a ser una de las asignaturas que más me gustaban. Hubo especialmente una que llamó mi atención. Se trataba de una pócima experimental que estimulaba los óvulos y los hacía mucho más fecundables de lo que realmente eran. Por supuesto, nada más escucharlo, lo primero que vino a mi cabeza fue el problema de Luna. Ella se merecía todo y más. Mis padres siempre me habían contado todo cuanto ella les había ayudado cuando estaban en guerra contra los mortífagos. Quizá sin su ayuda yo ni siquiera hubiese llegado a nacer. Debía ayudarla.

Después de documentarme debidamente fui a hablar con Luna. Ella me recibió amablemente como siempre, me ofreció miles de cosas extrañas y me habló de sus nuevos proyectos y con pena me comentó que había dado por hecho que los Snorkacks de cuernos arrugados debían haber sido una invención de su padre, ya que no encontraba indicios de su existencia por ninguna parte.

Cuando la conté todo cuanto había descubierto sobre la poción sus saltones ojos se iluminaron rápidamente, una luz de esperanza se instaló en su rostro, que ya marchito por los años pareció rejuvenecer al escuchar aquellas palabras de mis labios. La informé de que la pócima era experimental y de que podría correr riesgos, pero ya no había quien le quitara esa idea de la cabeza; era absolutamente feliz. Rápidamente le envió una lechuza a su esposo contándole las nuevas buenas y al acto nos pusimos ambas a planear cuando debía tomar la poción.

Yo la acompañé a San Mungo junto a Rolf para que la hicieran las pruebas pertinentes, más de las que harían a una mujer más joven, ya que ella estaba algo entrada en años para tener un bebé, pero era cuanto la faltaba para ser plenamente feliz y todos la apoyamos en esta aventura. La poción sólo podía ser tomada una vez, pues llevaba algunos ingredientes nocivos para la salud de la mujer que la tomase.

Al cabo de dos semanas todo se puso en marcha. Luna tomó la poción y ambos esposos se enclaustraron en su hogar para hacer todo lo posible por que Luna quedase al fin embarazada.

El día de la verdad llegó y todos, absolutamente todos sus amigos y nosotros, sus respectivos hijos la acompañamos a San Mungo para darla energía positiva y para que se sintiera arropada si al final el resultado no era aquel que tanto esperaban.

El sanador salió con una sonrisa en los labios y nos dijo que, por fin, Luna Lovegood había quedado embarazada. Todos nos sentimos alegres por ella, la dimos la enhorabuena repetidas veces y la colmamos de abrazos.

Lo que ninguno de nosotros sabía en esos momentos es que más adelante aquella alegría sería doble, ya que Luna estaba embarazada de gemelos.


	4. ¿Qué le pasó a Fred?

Drabble en el que 9 (Fred Weasley) hará algo que nunca haría.

Ya se lo habían dicho. Si volvía a hacer alguna travesura le mandarían una lechuza a su madre para que tomara cartas en el asunto, y realmente eso no le había gustado nada. Su madre llegaba a dar miedo cuando se enfadaba, y él no quería sufrir su ira por nada del mundo.

Fred se encontraba sentado debajo de un árbol de los terrenos de Hogwarts observando como George y su amigo Lee Jordan cuchicheaban entre ellos, probablemente, planeando una nueva travesura. Estuvo tentado de levantarse e ir a su lado, pero de pronto las palabras de Minerva McGonagall resonaron en su cabeza: "Señor Weasley, ya no sé que hacer con usted. Nuestros castigos parecen no importarle en lo más mínimo, ya no sé como educarle. A la próxima queja que tenga de usted llamaré a su madre para que venga, a ver si ella consigue meterle en vereda".

No tenía otro remedio más que quedarse quieto viendo como su hermano y su amigo se divertían haciendo bromas mientras él los observaba desde las sombras. Ni tan siquiera se atrevía a acercarse demasiado a ellos, no quería que la profesora McGonagall le pillase cerca del escenario de la travesura. Sabía que las culpas al final recaerían sobre él.

A los pocos días vio como unos Slytherins de primer año estaban perdidos por los pasillos. Antes eso hubiera puesto su cerebro en marcha y habría inventado miles de maldades que hacer con ellos. Ahora tampoco eso. Parecía que su mente se hubiese quedado seca, sin humor. Ese humor que siempre le había acompañado desde que tenía uso de razón. Ese humor que tantos buenos momentos le había dado.

Por culpa de ello cada día estaba más distanciado de George, su gemelo, con el que había compartido cada minuto de su vida desde que ambos eran únicamente embriones en el útero materno.

No tenía nada que hacer. Estaba absolutamente aburrido. Por ello, cruzó la última barrera. Entró a estudiar a la biblioteca, quizá así la profesora McGonagall volviera a tener manga ancha con él.


	5. Esposos y esposas

5 (Remus Lupin) encuentra algo vergonzoso de 10 (Fleur Delacour).

La Madriguera era un auténtico revuelo de personas y preparativos de última hora. Todos querían ayudar en algo para que al día siguiente todo fuera perfecto en la ceremonia que uniría en matrimonio a Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour. Flores, sillas, tartas y otras comidas iban de aquí para allá en manos de sus portadores, que ya tenían ganas de que todo pasara.

Remus Lupin se puso a esconder algunos de los regalos en las habitaciones para que los novios no se los encontrasen de pronto por ahí y tuvieran tentaciones de abrirlos. Iba buscando escondites por toda la casa, armarios, cajones, debajo de las camas, en el cobertizo de las escobas…

Llegó a una habitación llena de ropa femenina –será el cuarto de Ginny -, supuso el licántropo, y se puso a meter todo tipo de cajitas envueltas con papeles de colores llamativos en todos los rincones. Claro, que lo que él no sabía, es que esa era precisamente la habitación en la cual iba a dormir Fleur.

De pronto abrió uno de los cajones de una desvencijada cómoda para guardar el último de los regalos que tenía en las manos. Lo que se encontró allí no sabía como encajarlo. De pronto entre sus manos había quedado enredadas unas esposas de metal, y debajo de ellas había un látigo y un traje que poco dejaba a la imaginación, ambos de cuero negro y brillante. ¿Qué hacía Ginny con eso? ¡Aún era menor de edad por el amor de Dios! Lupin no sabía que hacer, contárselo a Molly o guardarse ese secreto para sí mismo.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y Fleur apareció en el umbral, radiante y alegre, pero su alegría pareció difuminarse cuando vio lo que Remus tenía entre sus manos. Lupin por su parte intentó guardarlo rápidamente en el cajón, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

-¿Qué haces husmeando entre mis cosas Lupin? – Preguntó Fleur nerviosa y avergonzada.

-¡Ah! ¿Esto es tuyo? – A Remus pareció quitársele un peso de encima al escuchar aquello, al menos no eran cosas de la pequeña Weasley.

-Clago que es mío. Bill y yo a veces… Jugamos.

Fleur estaba absolutamente ruborizada, ni ella ni su futuro esposo querían que nadie supiera cuales eran los juegos que practicaban en su más absoluta intimidad. Miró a Lupin de reojo, como queriéndole dar a entender que no quería que nadie supiera de ello. Al parecer, el hombre pareció entenderlo perfectamente, él sabía lo importante que era el hecho de guardar un secreto.

-Tranquila Fleur – dijo amablemente mientras dejaba el cajón tal y como lo había encontrado -. Nadie se enterará de esto si no quieres.


	6. En tus zapatos

Ya estaba cansado de no ser nadie, cansado de que todo el mundo le comparase con sus hermanos mayores, cansado de ser quien era.

Hacía algo más de un mes que Ron Weasley había tenido esos pensamientos enfermizos y había decidido probar a ser alguien diferente, aunque sólo fuera por un día. Pidió ayuda a Hermione, que, aunque reticente al principio, al final accedió a ayudarle.

Entre los dos al fin también pudieron convencer a Ginny, al fin y al cabo, un día de vacaciones tampoco la iba a venir mal a la muchacha. En cuanto ésta estuvo convencida, Hermione se puso manos a la obra con la poción multijugos. Bien sabía por su experiencia de segundo curso que iba a tardar bastante tiempo en tenerla absolutamente preparada.

Al fin llegó el gran día, Ron cogió un pelo de su hermana, lo metió en la pócima y se lo tomó. Reconoció el cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo y en cuestión de segundos apareció en la habitación con la apariencia física de Ginny. Se encontraba muy raro con esa falda puesta, ¿cómo podían soportarla las chicas? También se encontraba molesto por aquellos bultos delanteros y el sostén con el que los sujetaba, jamás habría pensado que eso que tanto le gustaba fuera tan incómodo.

-Ron – dijo Ginny que acababa de entrar en la habitación -, trata de no arruinar mi vida social, ¿vale?

El chico la sonrió a modo de respuesta y se encaminó con Hermione hacia el Gran Comedor. La chica le tuvo que corregir miles de veces antes de llegar allí, sus andares no eran los de una chica, tampoco su manera de mover los brazos ni tan si quiera la forma de hablar. Al menos, Ron aprendió rápido y para cuando se sentaron en la mesa parecía toda una señorita.

No tanto lo fue su forma compulsiva de comer, lo cual le valió varias patadas en la espinilla por parte de Hermione.

Al ir hacia sus clases varios chicos le miraron con interés, a lo que él puso cara de pocos amigos, ¿quiénes se creían esos para mirar así a su hermana? Lo mismo hizo con todos aquellos que se atrevieron a hablarle de forma melosa e interesante. No pensaba que su hermana tuviera tanto éxito con el sexo masculino, y eso terminó por enfadarle. Incluso Harry –quien no tenía ni idea de que Ron se había convertido en Ginny – le miraba de esa forma. Al día siguiente tendría unas cuantas palabras con su amigo.


	7. Casamenteros

Hogwarts era un revuelo en aquellos días, todos trataban de conseguir una cita para el día de San Valentín y poder pasear agarrados de la mano por Hogsmeade. Pero no era fácil lograr ese ligue con todo un castillo repleto de hormonas adolescentes alteradas.

Los gemelos Weasley por supuesto, aprovecharon esa situación para hacer un poco de dinero. Por un módico precio arreglaban una cita a quien se lo pidiera, sin hacer más preguntas que las necesarias para saber los gustos de cada uno. Les iba realmente bien como casi todo lo que emprendían, pero llegó un momento en el que se dieron cuenta de que ni ellos mismos tenían con quien pasar tan señalado día.

En esas estaban cuando Angelina Johnson se aproximó a ellos tímidamente, como temerosa de algo, y les habló.

-Hola chicos, yo quería pediros, esto… Una cita.

-Estupendo Angelina – se apresuró a contestar Fred antes que su hermano -, acepto ir contigo.

-No Fred – cortó ella secamente -, ya vimos que tu y yo no funcionamos. Necesito a otra persona.

-Entonces, ¿te sirvo yo? – Preguntó George interesado.

-Lo dudo, eres totalmente igual que él – dijo mientras señalaba vagamente a su hermano gemelo -. Quiero algo diferente.

Ambos hermanos estaban visiblemente enfadados, ¿cómo podía rechazarlos? Lo mejor en aquellos momentos era tomarse el asunto con humor, como siempre hacían. Angelina les dejó un papel con sus datos, todo lo que ella quería en una persona para su cita, les pagó y se alejó de allí a toda prisa.

Ellos leyeron el papel interesados y vieron algo que no esperaban: Angelina Johnson quería una cita con otra chica. ¿Era lesbiana? George se estuvo riendo de su hermano largo rato, había estado saliendo con una mujer a la que le interesaban las personas de su mismo sexo, o quizá, sólo quería experimentar. Recordaron que había únicamente otra chica que había pedido una cita con una mujer, así que no se molestaron en mirar intereses comunes; las emparejaron rápidamente y se pusieron a pensar en otras cosas, sobre todo Fred.

Al fin llegó el día de San Valentín y un olor a amor, o eso pensaban todos, se propagó por el castillo como si de una bomba fétida se tratara. Había adornos por todo Hogwarts y las chicas de los primeros cursos chillaban exaltadas a cada cosa nueva que descubrían.

Angelina estaba esperando al pie de la escalera de mármol a que llegara su cita, se había arreglado especialmente y la verdad es que estaba muy guapa. En lo alto de la escalera divisó la figura de una chica que se la aproximaba, la reconoció al instante y la saludó cuando la tenía relativamente cerca.

-Hola – dijo Angelina educadamente.

-Hola – respondió la otra muchacha alegremente -, ¿nos vamos?

-¿Cómo? Yo estoy esperando a mi cita.

-¿No te lo han dicho Fred y George? Yo soy tu cita.

Angelina se quedó blanca, nunca habría pensado que a Cho Chang le interesaran las chicas, al menos, no después del historial que tenía con Cedric y Harry.

-Pero, ¿tú eres…?

-No sé bien lo que soy Angelina – cortó Cho amablemente -, sólo quiero probar algo diferente. No sé bien como explicarlo.

-Entonces creo que te pasa lo mismo que a mí.

-Eso está bien, ¿vamos a Hogsmeade?

-Sí, claro, vamos para allá.


	8. La cocina del infierno

1 (Lucius Malfoy) decide ponerse a cocinar, ¿Qué pasa quince minutos después?

El inútil de Potter ha hecho que le de la libertad a mi elfo doméstico, Narcisa se ha ido de vacaciones ella sola y Draco aún se encuentra en el colegio, claro que él tampoco me iba a servir de mucha ayuda. Mientras, yo tengo hambre.

No he cocinado nada en toda mi vida, ¿para qué? Tenía a Dobby, ese sucio traidor se encargaba de todos los quehaceres de la casa. ¡Y qué mano tenía para la cocina! Sólo con pensarlo se me está haciendo la boca agua. Pero yo, no sé ni coger el mango de la sartén, si es que es así como demonios se llama.

Entro a la cocina, temeroso, mirando con recelo aquellos infernales utensilios que debo utilizar para cocinar. Cocinar, Lucius Malfoy cocinando. Espero que nadie se entere de esto en la vida o, quien lo cuente, lo va a pagar caro. La buena noticia es que no hay nadie en mi casa, así podré estar a gusto.

Rebusco por el desconocido lugar hasta hallar un polvoriento libro de recetas de cocina, quizá eso me haga más fácil el trabajo. Me apetece carne, un buen pavo asado, sí, eso es lo que voy a cocinar. Llego a la página en la que se explica como hacerlo ¡por Merlín! ¡Qué cosa tan complicada! Con lo sencillo que es comerlo. Aparto es hoja de mi vista, no quiero que me dé un derrame cerebral. Patatas, patatas rellenas. ¿Horno? ¿Qué diablos es un horno? Moriré de inanición antes de conseguir eso. Una ensalada, es no debe ser difícil. Busco en el libro, pero no aparece por ningún lado la receta de la ensalada. No debe de ser muy difícil, creo que sólo he de cortar las verduras y mezclarlas.

Me dirijo a la despensa donde veo deliciosos manjares que mi paladar no podrá probar hasta que sean cocinados, y yo no seré quien lo haga. Mi vista deja de lado aquellos alimentos y se encamina hacia las hortalizas. Tomates, cebollas, pimientos ¿verdes o rojos? Bueno, usaré ambos. Pepino… ¿Pepino? Hay dos clases similares de pepino, creo que uno de los dos son calabacines, ¿ahora qué hago? ¡Mi ensalada debe llevar pepino! Pero bueno, ¿no soy mago?

-¡Accio pepino!

Muy bien, los más rugosos son los pepinos. Ahora a cortar todo esto, que pereza. Hechizaré unos cuantos cuchillos para que lo hagan por mí. Mientras, yo me sentaré a leer el Profeta.

Los cuchillos ya están cumpliendo su cometido y yo me estoy relajando con el periódico entre las manos, o al menos eso intento, porque hay que ver la sarta de tonterías que escriben aquí. Ese estúpido gigante ha salido de Azkabán por la orden del no menos estúpido Dumbledore, no sé que hace mi hijo metido en ese colegio, cualquier día lo mandaré a Durmstrang por mucho que Narcisa se queje. Y esto es sólo por poner un ejemplo, porque a cada línea que leo más tonterías aparecen y más colérico me pongo.

Ya debe de haberse cortado todo, miro hacia la encimera de la cocina y veo diversos purés de las diferentes verduras desparramados por toda ella.

-¡Pero qué mierda…!

En fin, me rindo, no sé cocinar, y al enfadarme al leer esa basura los cuchillos parecen haberse enfadado también con los ingredientes de mi ensalada. Con rápidos y furiosos movimientos de varita recojo todos esos purés y los meto en un bol. Remuevo un poco y queda una pasta asquerosa de color rojo.

Estoy hambriento, tendré que comer eso o me dará un síncope. Agarro la cuchara y meto un poco de aquello en mi boca. ¡Sublime! ¡Delicioso! Al probarlo recuerdo mi viaje a España, allí probé algo parecido a eso ¿gazpacho? Sí, eso es. Quién diría que Lucius Malfoy era un auténtico experto en cocinar gazpacho.


	9. ¿Cómo fue la guerra?

-Tía Angelina, venga, cuéntamelo, ¿cómo fue la guerra? – Pregunté otra vez más con la esperanza de que esa fuera la definitiva.

-No, Lily, sabes que tus padres no quieren que lo sepas aún. Eres demasiado pequeña. – Me respondió ella, como bien sabía yo que haría.

-Está bien – dije refunfuñando, pero todavía sin darme por vencida -. Entonces cuéntame como era el tío Fred.

Una mirada de nostalgia se instaló en los ojos de mi tía mientras una triste sonrisa afloraba en sus carnosos labios sin atreverse a salir del todo.

-Fred era… Era como George. No había quien los distinguiera.

-¿También le faltaba una oreja al tío Fred? – Pregunté inocentemente.

-No – dijo la tía Angelina acentuando su sonrisa -, él tenía las dos. Pero eran dos gotas de agua, incluso sus personalidades eran idénticas. Aunque, para ser honestos, diré que Fred era incluso más travieso.

-Vaya, si debía ser malo. ¿Me cuentas ya lo de la guerra?

-Lily, ya te he dicho que no.

Me fui sin despedirme de mi tía, me trataban como a una niña pequeña, ¡pero yo ya tenía ocho años! Ya era suficientemente grande para enterarme de lo que pasó. Así, que me fui a probar suerte a otra parte.

-Tía Fleur, ¿cómo fue la guerra?

-Lily, tus papás no "quieguen" que lo sepas todavía, "egues" muy pequeña.

-Vale, pues cuéntame como era el papá de Teddy entonces – la curiosidad me picaba, no podía dejar pasar ninguna oportunidad.

-Remus era un "hombgue" valiente y muy bueno.

-Pero no era sólo un hombre, ¿a qué no? – Me desesperaba que no me contasen las cosas con más detalles, y más, cuando yo sabía ya algunas cosas.

-No, él "ega" un "hombgue" lobo, "pego" sólo se le notaba cuando había luna llena, el "guesto" del tiempo "ega" bondadoso y "caguiñoso".

-¿Nada más?

-No Lily, nada más.

Volví a irme sin despedirme de esta otra tía, pero decidida a ir en busca de alguien más. Lo bueno de las fechas navideñas y de tener una familia tan amplia era que la casa estaba a rebosar de gente a la que sonsacar información de primera mano.

-Tío Ron, sé que tú me lo dirás, ¿cómo fue la guerra? – Pregunté inocentemente una vez más.

-Lily, pequeña, ya sabes que tus padres no quieren que sepas nada todavía – me respondió mi tío.

-¡Pero yo sí quiero saberlo!

-Me temo que no debo…

-¡Vale! Pues dime cómo era Severus Snape.

-Ese hombre convirtió las lecciones de pociones en un infierno, siempre nos quería suspender a tu padre y a mí.

-¿Y a la tía Hermione no?

-Era imposible suspender a esa traga libros – dijo el tío Ron con cariño.

-A parte de eso, también me llevé unos cuantos capones de ese hombre. Siempre quería favorecer a Slytherin en detrimento de Gryffindor. Pero debajo de todo aquello se encontraba un hombre valiente que ayudó más que nadie quizá en esa guerra.

Iba recaudando poco a poco una información de primera mano que hacía todas mis delicias. Viendo que el tío Ron no iba a soltar ni una prenda más de su boca, me fui hacia otro lugar. Divisé una melena rubia que siempre tenía fantásticas historias que contar y fui directa hacia ella.

-Luna, tengo una duda, ¿cómo fue la guerra?

-Pregúntale a tu padre mejor, él la vivió mucho más de cerca que yo – me respondió la dueña de la cabellera rubia distraídamente como siempre.

-Mi padre no me lo quiere contar, dice que soy pequeña, ¡pero yo ya soy grande!

-Entonces yo tampoco debo contártelo, pero a cambio, te contaré otra cosa. Tu papá tuvo otra amiguita antes que tu mamá.

Los ojos se me pusieron como platos, ¿mi padre había tenido una novia que no era mi madre? Eso sí que no me lo hubiera esperado.

-Mira – continuó Luna -, ella se llama Cho y era de mi casa, Ravenclaw. La verdad es que era una chica bastante guapa y a mí me resultaba simpática. Aunque era un poco histérica y lloraba mucho, pero por lo demás, buena chica.

-Y en Slytherin, ¿había chichas malas?

-Por supuesto, sobre todo recuerdo a una, Pansy Parkinson. Era sibilina y cortante, siempre se estaba metiendo con tu tía Hermione por ser nacida de muggles. También se metía con todos los demás, por cualquier cosa que se la antojara.

-Vaya, ¿cómo fue la guerra?

Luna iba a abrir la boca, pero al posar sus ojos soñadores en mí la cerró en forma de condescendiente sonrisa y yo me escapé por la puerta corriendo alegremente.

De pronto, localicé a mi siguiente víctima. Una mole gigantesca cubierta de pelo que, según me habían contado, era bastante incapaz de guardar un secreto. Me puse delante de él y levanté la cabeza todo lo que podía para poder ver su barbudo rostro. Salté un poco, apenas le llegaba a las rodillas y me daba miedo que me pisara.

-¡Hagrid! – Grité, y por fin logré captar su atención -. Tú vas a decírmelo, ¿cómo fue la guerra?

El hombre miró a todos los lados y sus ojos tropezaron con una severa mirada de mi madre que le negaba con la cabeza.

-A mí no me preguntes, no quiero saber nada de estas cosas.

-Pero tú has estado en las dos, cuéntamelo por favor.

-No, no y no. No quiero líos con tus padres.

-Bueno, pues cuéntame como era alguno de los hombres malos, ese del que habla mi padre a veces.

-¿Malfoy? Lucius Malfoy?

-Sí, ese, dime algo de ese señor.

-Pues… Lucius Malfoy es malo, o al menos antes lo era.

-Pero yo eso ya lo sé Hagrid, quiero saber algo más.

-Está bien, está bien. Está podrido de dinero, tiene más de lo que tú puedas llegar a imaginarte. Pero era cruel y despiadado. A mí me tuvo especial inquina, fíjate, quería matar a Buckbeak, mi hipogrifo. Un sátiro como hay pocos.

También me fui de allí. Había conseguido algo de nueva información, pero yo quería que me lo contasen todo. Era una simple pregunta, quizá con más respuestas e inquietudes de las que yo podía imaginar por ese entonces. Tan sólo necesitaba que me contestasen, ¿cómo fue la guerra?


End file.
